Warrior Son of the Rabbit Goddess
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Yes, yes I know new story, I should update, and all that usual spiel. All I'll say is, after this I'm also going to post another new story and then after that I will hopefully be posting the remake of "New Life, New Destiny" with any luck. No promises on when, nut it will be posted. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

In the Land of Fire, home to many Ninja Clans, a village could be seen within the shadow of a mountain, one that is still growing and expanding. This is Konohagakure, the first shinobi village, founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, Clan Heads of the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan respectively. Many other clans had already joined Konoha, including the Sarutobi and Shimura Clans.

On the mountain at the back of Konoha, a stone face was carved into the mountain, the face of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Next to Hashirama's face, a second stone face was in the beginning stages of being created. Standing on top of the mountain, a single figure could be seen looking out over the village with their arms crossed and a neutral expression on their face.

The figure was a young man, looking no older than eighteen, with spiky snow-white hair with two gray horns poking out of the front of his head, pale skin, dark blue eyes, three jagged whisker marks on each cheek, and his attire consisted of a long black cloak-like jacket with a white collar, a black tank top underneath, and black pants tucked into black boots.

This was Naruto Otsutsuki, son of the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki, as well as the brother to Hamura Otsutsuki and the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Naruto looked over the village that two of his students had founded, which had also lead to the founding of the other Hidden Villages; with the most notable being Sungakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure. As he did, Naruto's mind drifted off to all the events in his life that brought him to this moment.

He supposed it started when he and his brothers were born, the first humans born with Chakra in their bodies after their mother had consumed the Chakra Fruit of the Shinju Tree. The three brothers had shown that they had inherited much of their mother's great power, Naruto even more so than Hagoromo and Hamura, though that's where the similarities ended.

Hagoromo and Hamura, despite their power and fighting abilities, were men of peace who preferred non-violent methods to resolve issues. Kaguya, revered as a goddess, preferred to crush her enemies quickly and efficiently. And Naruto, he was a warrior through and through, preferring fighting against strong enemies.

Naruto had also left to travel the world, both to hone and improve his skills, as well as seeing if there were any beings that could provide him a challenge. During his travels, Naruto had discovered many different ways he could use his Chakra; from controlling the elements, walking up vertical surfaces and on water, create clones, to shaping and molding it into attacks. Wanting a name for this style of combat, Naruto soon decided on calling it Ninjutsu.

Aside from his Ninjutsu, Naruto also inherited more of his mother's abilities than his brothers did, such as having both of her ocular abilities. In his right eye, Naruto awakened the Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan; while in his left eye, he awakened the Byakugan and Tenseigan.

Another thing was that Naruto was aware of his mother's Infinite Tsukuyomi ritual, where she sacrificed humans to the Shinju tree, but he just couldn't bring himself to care or stop her. Humanity was just a naturally violent race, having seen several examples of humans starting conflicts just for the sake of starting conflicts. Truthfully, Naruto felt that it was a fitting punishment that they were being sacrificed. Of course, Naruto knew he was no saint with his warrior mindset/nature, but at least he's honest about what he is, he couldn't say the same for humans.

Unfortunately, Naruto had been dragged back to his homeland when he learned that his brothers discovered the truth of their mother's nature and betrayed her, leading to Kaguya going mad and desiring to take back her Chakra. Knowing if Kaguya managed to kill Hagoromo and Hamura then she'd come after him next, so Naruto had returned and helped his brothers fight their mother, eventually sealing her in the moon.

That had been the last time the brothers had met on good terms; with Hamura taking the rest of the Otsutsuki Clan to live on the moon and guard Kaguya, Hagoromo travelling the world to fix the damage caused by their fight and give Chakra to humanity, all while Naruto simply left. Naruto had cut ties with both of them when he learned of Hagoromo's plan to give humanity Chakra in an effort to spread his precious Ninshu and bring peace, but Naruto saw it as his brother simply giving humans another way to kill each other.

He could have stopped him, sure, but Naruto decided it'd be a much better punishment for Hagoromo to see his precious Ninshu be corrupted and twisted by the humans he loves so much.

The last time Naruto ever got involved with his family was when he hunted down and killed Black Zetsu, a manifestation of Kaguya's will that was created to one day release her, when it tried manipulating his nephew, Indra. That had actually been the first time Naruto ever met his nephew and could sense that he was like him, as despite his father's teachings, Indra had a warrior's spirit. Naruto had decided to take Indra on as his apprentice, though Hagoromo was against it of course, not wanting his son to become a fighter, only for Indra to agree and go with Naruto. It was during his training that Indra accepted he could never become a man of peace like his father and brother, Asura; instead, he was born to be a fighter like his uncle.

As time passed with Asura becoming Hagoromo's successor in Ninshu, as well as both Indra and Asura starting families of their own. With Asura teaching his children the same lessons he learned, that only through understanding each other can there be peace. While Indra taught his children to follow their own path in life, whether that was to bring peace or be warriors, it didn't matter as long as they never lost sight of who they are.

Eventually though, as centuries passed, the Otsutsuki name was forgotten and Hagoromo was reduced to a mere legend, with Naruto and Hamura, along with their mother, not even being remembered; though Naruto didn't care, as he could care less if people knew who he is. And Naruto's suspicions were proven true, as the rise of Shinobi Clans lead to the Warring State Period of Shinobi fighting and killing each other with his Ninjutsu, while Hagoromo's Ninshu was all but forgotten.

It'd honestly be funny, if it wasn't such a predictable outcome.

Plus, this way Naruto now had more people to fight; granted, thanks to his Otsutsuki physiology, he stopped aging and was forever in his prime. Plus, as one of the first beings born with Chakra, it's unlikely any one Shinobi could challenge him. It'd take several Shinobi Clans just to make him even try or get a decent challenge. Granted, that was to be expected when one had centuries, if not millennia, to train and hone their abilities, while also taking part in various different battles, as well as the experienced gained from them. At this point, Naruto can safely say that he had long since surpassed not just his brothers, but his mother as well.

Aside from that, the two strongest Shinobi Clans were the Senju and Uchiha, the descendants of Asura and Indra. And while they may have forgotten their ancestors, the Uchiha still held true to their warrior nature, always seeking to better themselves and grow stronger. Some of his best fights actually came from the Uchiha and a few Senju as well.

Though their soon came a time when Naruto took on three more students in the form of Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki, the latter being from the Uzumaki Clan, a sister clan to the Senju.

Madara and Hashirama reminded Naruto of Indra and Asura, though both sought peace, Madara was more realistic than Hashirama's idealism. Which was part of the reason why Naruto took them on as students, perhaps he wanted to make sure Hashirama didn't make the same mistakes as Hagoromo and Asura. The other reason was that he sensed the potential that all three of them possessed; Hashirama being the only Senju to awaken Asura's Wood Release Kekkei Genkai, Madara's Sharingan being second only to Naruto's own and on par with Indra's, and Mito having the potential to become a Fuinjutsu Master.

All three had succeeded in becoming the strongest of their generation. Unfortunately, the only one to really succeed in Naruto's expectations was Madara, with Hashirama holding onto his idealism and Mito sharing his desire for peace.

After their training was complete, Naruto had left to resume his travels, though if he was honest, he had started growing bored with this world and its inhabitants. Sure, there was the occasional Shinobi that provided him a challenge, but none had ever really pushed him to his limits or forced him to go all out.

But once again, Naruto had been drawn back to the Elemental Nations when he learned that Hashirama and Mito had done something unbelievably stupid. They had hunted down, captured, and traded away the nine Tailed Beasts, fragments of the Juubi, to the other Hidden Villages to be sealed away into Jinchuuriki in an attempt to bring peace. With Mito also sealing the Kyuubi into herself.

When he first learned this, Naruto actually had to take several moments to register it. They gave out what basically equated to nine weapons of mass destruction, to their enemies, to be sealed away into human hosts to bring peace…

After that, it took Naruto less than a day to find Hashirama and Mito, before killing them both when it became apparent that he can't talk nor knock any sense into them, then track down all the Jinchuuriki and extract the Tailed Beasts, killing them in the process; along then finally kill the rest of the Kage and a good portion of their forces as well, when they tried to intervene.

While normally Naruto was content with sitting back and letting humanity find new ways to kill each other, he wasn't risking even the smallest chance of someone learning about Kaguya and collecting the Tailed Beasts to either free her, gain her power, control her, or whatever.

Once the Tailed Beasts were free, Naruto sent them all away to a pocket dimension uninhabited by humans, where no one could disturb them, capture them, or seal them ever again. Not even the rest of the Otsutsuki Clan could get to it.

'That was nearly a week ago.' Naruto thought, before looking behind him when he sensed someone approaching.

He saw it was Madara, now wearing the ceremonial robes and hat of the Hokage. With Hashirama dead, Madara had been elected the Nidaime Hokage, the other candidate being Hashirama's younger brother Tobirama.

"The look suits you." Naruto said smirking, with Madara looking at his attire with a somewhat annoyed look.

"I suppose." Replied Madara.

In truth, Madara didn't really care for being Hokage, he was a fighter, not some glorified paper pusher. The only reason he accepted the position was because he refused to let Tobirama become the Hokage. Both because he hated the younger brother of Hashirama for killing Izuna, and because it's clear as day that Tobirama had never let go of his grudge against the Uchiha Clan, with there being a high chance that he would use the position to pass various laws and regulations to make things difficult for them.

"Why are you here? I'd thought you'd still be getting settled in your new office." Said Naruto.

"Can a student not see their master off?" Madara said rhetorically, with Naruto laughing slightly at that.

"I suppose." Naruto said, as they both looked over the village.

Madara didn't hold any ill will towards Naruto for killing Hashirama and Mito, in fact he knew it would happen once he found out what they did. The Uchiha tried talking them out of their ridiculous plan of capturing and handing out the Tailed Beasts to the other villages, telling them it was foolish to give potential enemies powerful new weapons. But they had refused to budge and had even tried getting Madara to help them with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, only for Madara to refuse to help them, knowing when, not if, Naruto found out, he'd have all their heads.

And Madara actually enjoyed living thank you very much.

"Where do you plan on going?" Asked Madara, with Naruto shrugging in response.

"Not sure, I don't even know where I'll end up since I've never used this Jutsu for anything, besides traveling to my private dimensions." Said Naruto.

After sending the Tailed Beasts away, Naruto had decided that his time in the Elemental Nations was finally done. He had no one that could challenge him and no reason to stay here, having never had any children, though that didn't mean he hadn't taken a lover or two throughout the years. It's with that Naruto decided to use Yomotsu Hirasaka to travel to a new world, one where he could hopefully find those that can provide him a challenge, or simply to screw around with the inhabitants.

He's over five thousand years old, he'll take whatever entertainment he can get.

He's also prepared a Suppression Seal to use on himself to suppress the majority of his power, this way he could get a challenge from beings he'd normally crush with ease.

Turning, Naruto activated his Rinnegan, opening a portal that'll take him to a random world, while he could have sent clones to scout out potential worlds, Naruto wanted his destination to be a surprise. Walking towards the portal, Naruto stopped and looked at Madara.

"Madara consider this my final lesson, good warriors don't always make good leaders." Said Naruto, before entering the portal which closed behind him.

Nodding at his sensei's words, Madara looked back over his village. After a few moments of silence, he left while mentally sending a prayer to the inhabitants of whatever worlds his sensei will travel to.

Those poor fools don't even know the storm that's coming to them.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is the triplet brother of Hagoromo and Hamura, making him the third son of Kaguya. This story could be seen as the brother story of my "One Winged Angel of Death" story, with Naruto also being the founder of Ninjutsu and being aware of Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi sacrifices. But unlike Naruko, he doesn't agree with it but doesn't do anything to stop her because he doesn't care, that and because unlike his brothers Naruto is a warrior through and through. Though he did help his brothers stop Kaguya, but only one the off chance she killed them and came after him next, but after that he left again only returning to kill Black Zetsu and train Indra. Naruto also trained Madara, Hashirama, and Mito, with only Madara truly passing his training. Now after having killed Hashirama and Mito for capturing and handing the Tailed Beasts, the Jinchuuriki to free said beasts, the rest of the Kage's and most of their forces and sending the Tailed Beasts away to a pocket dimension where no one can find them, Naruto has now left his world behind entirely to travel new worlds and challenge new opponents. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
